


Always Mine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian, Justin, Michael, Emmett and Ted all went to high school together. Once it was over Brian left and never looked back. Years later he comes back because tragedy struck and he want to be there for Michael. What would happen when they all come together and memories start to assault them.





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my beta. I hope that you guys like this. Let me know.  


* * *

Justin got out into the back yard and sighed. He wanted to go home already. He didn’t want to think about what had happened to Michael any longer. His friend and his partner had gotten into a car accident about two weeks ago. It was a miracle that Michael had made it but Ben didn’t. He looked to the side and frowned when he saw a figure sitting by the garden smoking. He walked closer to see who it was.

“Hey Sunshine,” Brian said looking up but not standing from where he was.

Justin was surprised to see the brunet. It was a blast from the past. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to be here for Michael,” the brunet said. “But I don’t know what to tell him so I stayed here.”

Justin put his hands on his pocket. The night was getting cold and he felt a chill run down his back. He hadn’t seen the man in almost eight years. After high school Brian packed his things and left. He had never called or told anyone where he was. “How did you find out?”

“Vic called me,” Brian said. “I talk to him from time to time.”

Justin nodded a bit angry that Brian never talked to him. “Do you talk with Michael as well?”

“No,” Brian answered.

“I should go back inside,” Justin told him. “You should too. Michael is going to be happy to see you.”

Brian got up and threw his cigarette away. He stood in front of the blond and didn’t know what to do. It was like they were both fourteen again.

Justin gasped as Brian stood close to him. When the brunet’s scent hit him he felt like a kid again. He looked into the man’s eyes and the past was right there with them.

_God bless the daylight, the sugary smell of springtime  
remembering when you were mine in a still suburban town_

Justin sat down on the bed and looked up at Brian. “What are you going to get for Michael?”

“I don’t know,” Brian said as he eyed the blond. They had come to Justin’s house because they were going to have sex. They agreed on being each other’s first. They had never kissed before but started talking about the issue about a week ago when they had gone with the guys to Liberty Ave. They have managed to sneak inside one of the bars and Brian and Justin went to the bathroom together. They saw two guys fucking and were out of there in seconds. They got curious about it and wanted to experiment.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Justin asked a bit nervous. He tried to think of things to say but nothing came to mind.

“Do you want to do this?” Brian asked. “We don’t have to do anything,” the brunet assured him.

“Yeah,” Justin said. “I just don’t know what to do.”

Brian smiled. “I think taking off our clothes would be a start,” he pointed out.

Justin frowned as he got up. He took of his shirt and stared at Brian. “Could you turn around?”

Brian did and started undressing too. When he was done he moved to the bed. Justin followed suit but covered himself with the duvet.

“I can’t fuck you if you’re under there,” Brian pointed out.

Justin sighed. “Fine,” he said throwing the covers away but he didn’t dare look at Brian.

Brian had a basic idea of what he had to do. He got on top of Justin and kissed him. He never thought in a million years it would feel so good. When he pulled back Justin protested.

“Why you stopped?” Justin asked.

“I can feel you getting hard,” Brian whispered.

“I can feel you too,” Justin replied. One of his hands went down and grabbed Brian’s ass then he giggled. “I can’t believe I did that.”

Brian smiled and went back to kissing the blond. He pushed his tongue inside Justin and they both moaned. Brian pulled back and got on his knees. “I’m so hard, Justin.”

Justin looked at Brian’s cock and licked his lips. His hand went out and touched it. It felt so weird to touch Brian. Brian pushed Justin’s hand away. “What do you use to whack off?”

Justin opened the little drawer in the night table. He pulled out a white bottle and gave it to Brian. The brunet squirted a lot of it on his cock. He had read that there had to be enough lubrication not to hurt his partner. Then he threw the bottle to the side and pulled Justin’s legs on his shoulders.

“Are you sure about this?” Justin asked a bit uncomfortable.

Brian nodded and placed his cock at Justin’s entrance. Then he started pushing inside.

“God, Brian,” Justin said and his body instinctively pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Brian gasped out. He had forgotten to open the blond. He grabbed more of the lubricant and started working on Justin’s hole.

“Oh god,” Justin gasped out in pleasure. “It feels so good. I want more.”

Brian figured Justin was ready then. He pulled his fingers away and positioned his cock once again. Then he pushed but he still felt the smaller man stiffening up. “Are you okay?”

Justin took a deep breath. “Brain, it hurts,” Justin told him.

Brian didn’t know what to do. He looked at the fourteen year old blond and was scared that he had hurt Justin. He didn’t know what he was doing. He would never forgive himself for it.

“It’s going away,” Justin whispered.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded and once Brian was all the way inside he had to stop again because Justin told him to. After a while he was glad that Justin told him to move. He thought he was gong to explode. Justin gripped the sheets under him as Brian stared fucking him. He bit his lower lip and his legs trembled as Brian pushed in and out of him.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Justin gasped, his head thrashed from side to side. “I am.”

Brian bent down and kissed him before he started moving in and out of the blond again. He looked at the door in Justin’s room and then at the blond. He stopped completely and whispered to the blond “did you lock the door?”

Justin only laughed and nodded. Then he pulled the brunet towards him so they could kiss before they continued experimenting like they were calling it.

***

“I’m happy to see you,” Michael said and gave Brian a small smile. By then almost everyone, that had gone to the burial and come back to the house, had left. Debbie was around cleaning and so were Vic, Ted and Emmett. The girls had come to say goodbye and headed home. “Ben would have liked you.”

Brian shrugged as he looked in Justin’s direction. The blond was standing next to a tall black haired man. He figured it was Thomas, the guy Justin was marrying. “Is he good to him?”

Michael broke out into a smile. “You still love him.”

Brian frowned as he looked at his old friend. “It’s not that,” he replied. “But we were good friends once. We all were and I’ll like to think that all of you are okay.”

Michael smiled at that. “He’s good to him.”

Brian nodded. “Was Ben…” he stopped and left his words hanging on the air.

“He was amazing,” Michael assured him as he wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist. “Have you eaten anything?”

“I’m not hungry,” Brian told him.

“You still haven’t changed much, huh?” Michael asked smiling. “You know how it feels?”

“How?” Brian asked.

“Like you never left,” Michael responded.

“Brian this is Thomas,” Justin said and introduced the two men.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Brian told him and shook hands with Thomas.

“Let’s get out of here,” Michael said.

“You’re leaving?” Thomas asked. “There are still a few people around.”

Michael shrugged. “Let’s ditch them.”

Justin looked at Brian and smiled. “Whenever you’re around you bring the best in people,” he told Brian.

Brian grinned. “I try.”

And another wave of memories hit them.

_When every Thursday I’d brave those mountain passes  
and you'd skip your early classes and we'd learn how our bodies worked _

“I am going to get in so much trouble,” Justin complained once Brian met him outside the school.

“You always say the same thing,” Brian pointed out and laughed.

They walked as fast as they could to the car. Justin glared at Brian. He couldn’t believe that yet again the brunet had convinced him to skip classes.

“And you never get in trouble,” Brian told the blond. “You should get into acting.”

“Shut up,” Justin hissed.

Once they were in the car Brian drove out of there like a bat out of hell.

“Draw attention to us, why not?” Justin asked.

Brian laughed at how dramatic Justin was being. When they finally reached their destination he parked the car and turned to look at the blond. He grinned and then laughed when Justin pretended to ignore him. They got out of the car and met at the front of it.

“You think you’re so sly,” Justin muttered.

Brian pulled him close and kissed him hard. His hands reached for Justin’s butt and squeezed it hard. Justin moaned as he pushed his erection against Brian. He was happy that Brian had convinced him yet again, but he wasn’t admitting to that.

***

“The food in here never changes,” Brian pointed out as all of them sat at the diner.

Michael was sitting with Justin and Thomas in one side while Emmett, Ted and Brian sat across them. They had asked for coffee and some sweets.

“The diner hasn’t change either,” Ted pointed out.

Brian looked at Ted and smirked. He still thought that Ted looked kind of goofy.

Ted frowned. “What? Don’t start, Brian,” he complained.

“Stop being so paranoid,” Justin said.

“It’s not like he doesn’t have good reason,” Emmett pointed out.

“Leave Brian alone,” Michael protested.

Brian laughed. It was always the same with them. He used to tease Ted and Emmett would come to the rescue then Michael would defend the brunet and Justin would break the whole thing off.

“Let’s not start,” Justin told them.

They looked at each other and laughed. Thomas felt a bit out of place but he was happy to share with them. Justin barely talked about his high school years. He grabbed his coffee and took a sip before he put his arm around Justin’s shoulders.

“So, do you have any significant other in your life, Brian?” Emmett asked.

Brian snorted. “I don’t believe in that kind of stuff and you know it.”

Ted rolled his eyes and took a bite of his éclair.

“You forget we know you,” Michael pointed out.

“Oh shut up,” Brian said frowning.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Michael said. He felt better having his friends with him.

“I have a boyfriend,” Ted pointed out. “He’s name is Chris.”

Brian shook his head. “I’m surprised. Are you saying that if you found someone that I should have too?”

Ted frowned and then shrugged. “Whatever, Brian.”

Michael laughed and shook his head.

Thomas kissed Justin on the cheek. “Be right back,” he said and headed towards the restroom.

Brian stared at Justin and the blond arched a brow.

“What?” Justin asked.

“Nothing,” Brian pointed out. “I’m just happy that you got what you always wanted.”

The guys looked at each other and smirked. Watching Brian and Justin’s dance never got tired.

_Goddamn the black night with all its foul temptations  
I’ve become what I always hated when I was with you then_

“Pass it to me,” Emmett said taking the joint. The five of them were sitting around the fire they had made. They had taken the weekend to go snowboarding. Some other students had gone with them but weren’t there at that moment.

Michael got up and gave it to Emmett. “Don’t give it to Ted. He’ll throw it away.”

Ted shrugged. He didn’t have any desire on trying it. He was tired of telling them that drugs were bad for them.

Brian laughed and leaned against Justin. “He’s Mr. Righty,” the brunet joked and laughed at what he said.

Justin rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. “What are you saying, Brian? You’re making no sense.”

“I understand myself,” Brian pointed out.

“I’m hungry,” Emmett said as he passed the weed to Brian.

“Let’s take a walk,” Brian whispered to Justin and then got up.

Justin tried to get up but fell on his butt and then on his back. He started laughing his ass off. “Help me up, Brian.”

Brian picked the blond up and swatted the blond’s butt because it was full of snow or so he told himself.

“Are you okay, Justin?” Ted asked.

Michael and Emmett were laughing.

Justin smiled widely. “I’ve never been better.”

Then he and Brian walked away from the group. After a while when they had walked for about ten minutes Brian grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. They came to a stop and stood in front of each other not letting go of one another.

“Look at the sky Brian,” Justin said as he looked up. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Brian looked briefly and it was like there were a million stars looking at them. He looked back at the blond. “You’re beautiful.”

Justin blushed. “Why you never say those things to me when you’re okay?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re always pretending to be so tough,” Justin pointed out. “But you love me so much, don’t you?” he asked and giggled.

Brian smiled and nodded. “I do,” he told the blond. He couldn’t help it. It was like he became someone else with the blond. And when he got high it was even worst because his mouth would run off and tell Justin all he felt.

***

“Are you sure you want to go to Babylon?” Ted asked Michael.

“Yes,” Michael said as he walked arm in arm with Brian. “I feel up to it.”

“Shouldn’t we have taken the cars?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t mind walking,” Emmett pointed out.

“I do,” Brian announced. “Michael come on, I can go get the Jeep really quick.”

“I want to walk,” Michael protested. “Come on.”

“So, why a Jeep, Brian?” Ted asked and laughed. “It’s just so not you.”

“What do you know?” Brian asked. “It is me.”

Michael rolled his eyes. He and Brian were ahead of everyone else then Justin and Thomas and at the end Emmett and Ted. They were walking slowly because they didn’t have any rush to get to the club.

“What happened to that subcompact that you used to have?” Ted asked and laughed. “You loved that car.”

“You vowed never to get rid of it,” Michael said laughing.

“Fuck off,” Brian hissed.  
  
“Drop it guys,” Justin told them.

“I don’t get the joke,” Emmett said frowning.

“It was that time you started dating Patrick,” Ted informed his friend.

“Pathetic,” Brian said slowly. It was the word he used to say Patrick’s name.

Emmett remembered and smiled a bit.

“We went to take Ted home and we ran out of gas,” Michael said laughing.

“We had to sleep in the car,” Ted continued the story.

“End of story,” Brian said.

“Except, Brian didn’t sleep at all,” Michael said. “Oh baby, that’s it,” he teased the brunet.

“Shut up,” Brian said laughing and pushed his friend away playfully. “You don’t know shit.”

Ted moved behind Justin and put his hands on the blond’s shoulders as he started teasing the man as well. “Oh my god. Don’t talk or they’re going to hear us.”

“Leave me alone,” Justin told them. “You were a bunch of perverts listening to us.”

“Like we could sleep,” Michael pointed out.

Emmett laughed. “Why didn't you guys ever tell me?”

Justin shrugged. “It was a secret. We didn’t think anybody knew.”

Thomas realized what was being said. Justin and Brian had been together and then it all kind of made sense. How it always felt like there was someone else in the room with them. When he had asked about Justin’s first he had said it was nobody important. Now he knew it wasn’t like that.

“Yeah, because you were so cautious,” Michael said rolling his eyes.

Brian looked back and smirked as Justin stared at him. He looked to the front again and kept walking with Michael.

_We looked like giants in the back of my grey subcompact_  
fumbling to make contact as the others slept inside  
And together there in a shroud of frost, the mountain air began to pass  
From every pane of weathered glass and I held you closer than anyone would ever get 

“Goodnight,” Justin whispered to Brian.

Brian opened his eyes and sighed. “I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?” Justin asked. They had moved to the backseat because Brian had complained that since it was his car he could sleep wherever he wanted.

“I don’t know,” Brian said as one of his hands reached for the blond. “You’re too far away.”

Michael who was in the front opened his eyes wide. Ted had his eyes open already; they stared at each other with little smiles in place.

“Do you want to make out?” Justin asked as quiet as he could.

Brian smiled and pulled him closer. He kissed Justin like it was the end of the world. Then he wanted more and more. Justin resisted at first but then let Brian do whatever he wanted. It was hard trying to move to take off some of his clothes in the back of the car without waking everyone up.

“The jeans,” Brian whispered.

Justin sighed.

“Please, Justin,” Brian told him. “I want to be inside of you.”

Justin nodded and got rid of everything. Then he straddled Brian’s lap and shook. “I’m so cold.”

“I’ll warm you up,” Brian said as he opened the front of his jeans. He took off his coat and then his shirt.

“We’re going to die,” Justin told him. “They’re going to find our frozen bodies sticking together.”

“You always have such morbid thoughts?” Brian asked and didn’t wait for an answer; he started kissing Justin and pulled the blond closer. His hard cock cradled by Justin’s crack. He started pushing up until his member slipped in between Justin’s ass cheeks. They both moaned and moved faster.

The blond lifted up and grabbed Brian’s cock in his hand. He used Brian’s pre cum to open himself up and then he placed the hard cock at his entrance. He started pushing down slowly and Brian wrapped his arms around him.

“God,” Brian gasped out. “Oh fucking hell.”

“Shhh,” Justin murmured. “Be quiet,” he instructed and gripped the taller boy inside of him.

“Oh baby,” Brian moaned. “That’s it.”

“Oh my god,” Justin groaned as Brian manhandled him up and down his cock. “Don’t talk or they’re going to hear us.”

“You feel so good,” Brian informed the blond.

“It’s so cold,” Justin said as he hugged Brian to him. The warmth in the brunet’s body was divine to him. “Just hold me.”

And Brian wrapped his arms around Justin trying to keep the cold out. He hugged Justin close to him and when he looked deeply into the blond’s eyes he felt scared, but he smiled anyway. They kissed and their arms wrapped around each other tightly. And at that moment it was like their souls had melted into one and then separated yet again and went back to their owner but already stained with the other boy. No one would ever get as close as they were at that moment.

Michael and Ted covered their mouths and tried really hard not to bust out laughing. When everything was over they kept quiet and kept on pretending like they were sleeping.

***

Thomas frowned as he watched Justin and Brian dancing. It was like they were one and he was so jealous. When he danced with the blond it never was like that. And he hated Brian for coming into their lives. What made the brunet think he had any right to dance with his fiancé, Thomas asked himself.

“Are you okay?” Ted asked Thomas.

Thomas shrugged. “They are looking awfully close.”

Ted looked at Brian and Justin. “They’re just having fun, remembering old times.”

“Right,” Thomas said.

“I’m beat,” Emmett said as he neared the guys. He had made Michael dance with him.

Michael thought of Ben momentarily and how he wished he was there with him. He missed the man so much.

“Oh man,” Justin said when he and Brian came to the bar as well. “I need a beer.”

Thomas bought him one. Brian arched a brow when Thomas glared at him but didn’t say anything.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked Michael.

“Yeah,” Michael said. “Just thinking.”

“Cheer up honey,” Emmett said throwing his arm around Michael’s shoulder.

“I don’t want this night to end,” Michael told them. “Having you all here is like nothing ever happened.”

Emmett hugged his best friend. Justin got in the hug as well as Ted. Thomas smiled at them happy that Michael had his friends with them.

“Aren’t you going to come and share the love?” Emmett asked.

“I don’t do group hugs,” Brian informed them.

They laughed and went after the brunet. They all end up hugging Brian and somewhere along the line Emmett started to tickle him.

“Stop that!” Brian hissed. “Oh god,” he yelled when Ted joined his friends.

Justin threw his head back and laughed. Thomas was surprised because he was sure he had never seen the blond that happy, there was just this new light to him that he didn’t know.

“You’re acting like kids,” Brian protested but at the end he ended up hugging Michael and they shared another group hug. This time Brian was in it. They always found a way to convince him.

Justin looked at Brian and remembered the good old days.

_Do you remember the JAMC and reading aloud from magazines?_

“How to improve your grades,” Justin said reading from the magazine.

“Boring,” Brian said as he sat on the chair. He wondered how long it was going to take Justin to be all over him ripping his clothes off. “I didn’t come here for that.”

“Ten things to do to improve your brain,” Justin read.

Brain glared at him.

Justin laughed. “How about what’s in?”

“Justin,” Brian complained.

Justin hid his smile and kept on reading. It was taking everything on him not to jump the brunet.

“Justin!” Michael called from outside the door.

Justin frowned and the guys came inside his room.

“What are you doing?” Ted asked sitting on the bed as he grabbed on of the magazines there. “This is cool.”

Emmett closed the door and locked it.

“I was calling your phone,” Michael said pointing at the white phone. Then he turned on the radio and started looking for a station.

“I didn’t hear it,” Justin said grabbing the phone. “Oh look,” he said and hit the button. “It was on low,” he lied.

“That’s okay,” Michael said smiling. “We’re here now.”

“That’s the one,” Emmett shouted as he stopped Michael’s hand. “I like that song.”

Brian rolled his eyes and wished for all of them to leave. He glared at Justin before he shook his head.

“Hey honey what you trying to say?” Emmett started to sing and move to the song.

Justin laughed.

“As I stand here don't you walk away,” Michael joined his friend.

Justin got up throwing the magazine on the bed. “And the world comes tumbling down,” he sang with them.

“Hand in hand in a violent life,” Michael sang alone when Emmett pointed at him.

“Making love on the edge of a knife,” Justin sang next as he looked at the brunet with a mischievous look.

“And the world comes tumbling down,” Emmett sang with a big smile.

“Do they practice?” Brian asked rolling his eyes.

Ted only laughed and watched the guys.

“And it's hard for me to say,” the three of them started singing again. “And it's hard for me to stay. I’m going down to be by myself. I’m going back for the good of my health.”

Brian thought of leaving but as Justin danced and sang for him a smile crept over his face.

“And there's one thing I couldn’t do, sacrifice myself to you,” the guys sang.

Ted started singing as well. “Sacrifice,” he started with.

“Baby, baby I just can't see just what you mean to me,” they sang their voices getting louder.

“I take my aim and I fake my words. I’m just your long time curse,” Michael sang louder than anyone as he jumped on the bed.

Brian was laughing by now.

“And if you walk away I can't take it,” Justin said as he got on his knees. He threw his head back a bit and sang as loud as he could. “But that's the way that you are and that's the things that you say.”

“But now you've gone too far with all the things you say,” Emmett yelled and got in the bed as well.

“Get back to where you come from,” Ted’s voice got louder as well. “I can't help it.”

Justin got up and went to turn the volume up.

“Under the April skies, under the April skies, under the April sun, under the April skies,” the lead singer was heard as the guys laughed. “Under the April sun, under the April sun, under the April skies, under the April sun, under the April skies.”

“Sing Brian,” Justin whispered to the brunet.

“Sun grows cold, sky gets black and you broke me up and now you won't come back,” Brian whispered the song.

“Shaking hand, life is dead, and a broken heart and a screaming head, hey, hey!” They all shouted including Brian. “Under the April sky, under the April sun, under the April sky, under the April sky.”

When the song was over they looked at each other and then laughed their hearts out. Brian looked up at the blond who was standing next to him. He couldn’t believe that Justin had made him sing.

“Find another one,” Emmett said as he got down to the floor.

Michael jumped down from the bed and fell on his side. He laughed with the guys and got up quickly. Then he headed for the radio.

***

Justin woke up and frowned when he found himself in Michael’s living room. He looked around and found Emmett and Ted sleeping on the long couch. He got up slowly and wondered what he was doing there. He could hear Brian and Michael talking so he went to towards them.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Michael said.

Justin groaned and sat on the stool next to Brian. “What happened last night?”

Brian grinned. “Could never handle your alcohol,” he said and laughed with Michael.

Justin pouted. “Where is Thomas?”

“He left early saying he had to go to work,” Michael informed him.

Justin frowned because Thomas had told him he would take all week off and they could go away. He sighed knowing that probably his boyfriend had felt a little left out. “I should go.”

Michael saw as Brian’s face became disappointed. He watched Justin go and then looked at Brian expecting the brunet to do something else. “So?”

“What?” Brian asked.

“You’re going to leave it like that?” Michael asked as he cracked an egg and threw the contents inside a plastic bowl.

“What do you mean?” Brian asked.

Michael stopped what he was doing as he looked at his friend. “I know you’ve been gone for a long while, but last night…well I told you that for me it feels like you never did leave. And I think Justin feels the same way.”

Brian shook his head. “We were just remembering the good times.”

“You should take that and go from there,” Michael said.

“He’s going to get married,” Brian pointed out. The truth was that he felt like he had never left either. He had wished he could have taken the blond into his arms once again.

Michael sighed and kept quiet. He started doing what he had started. Then with a little smile he said, “you know he’s still sitting on his car on the driveway waiting and hoping that you’ll go after him.”

“Nah,” Brian muttered but slowly got up and his feet took him outside. There was Justin sitting on his car and nothing was blocking him from leaving.

Justin got out of his car as soon as he saw the brunet. He couldn’t believe it. Brian had actually come after him just like he wanted and now that he was there he didn’t know why he wanted that. “I was just…about to leave.”

Brian nodded and they stared at each other. For a while no one said anything and then Justin started laughing.

“What’s with you?” Brian asked annoyed. He was nervous enough to have Justin laughing and not know why.

“We’re acting like kids, Brian,” Justin said walking closer.

Brian smiled a bit. He scratched the back of his head and nodded. “I guess.”

“You wanted to say something?” Justin asked.

Brian took a deep breath and frowned.

“Please, just say it,” Justin told him.

“Are you happy with him?” Brian asked.

Justin looked at Brian and nodded slowly.

“That’s good,” Brian whispered. He caressed Justin’s face and quickly put his hand away. “I want you to be happy,” he said and turned to go but Justin stopped him.

Justin pulled Brian’s hand close to him and kissed it. He smiled widely. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Brian assured him.

“Why did you leave?” Justin asked.

Brian shrugged. “I was tired of my father and everything I was going through.”

Justin nodded understanding. “I see. I wish you had come to say goodbye.”

Brian sighed and moved closer to the blond. “I couldn’t.”

“Why not?” Justin asked.

“It would hurt too much,” Brian replied.

Justin’s heart exploded with many emotions. He always had resented the fact that Brian had left them without saying anything, not even to him. Now he could see that it had hurt Brian just as much. “Are you happy, Brian?”

Brian looked at their hands interlaced together. “I try to be.”

“What would make you truly happy?” Justin asked.

Brian stared at the blond. Each of them was radiating the same thing, love for each other. They both wanted each other and there would be no stopping it.

Brian pulled Justin to him and kissed him. And to their surprised everything they once felt was there. It wasn’t just two teenagers having fun with one another, or thinking they had crushes on each other because they were each other’s first. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Brian,” Justin gasped out as he pulled back. “Oh god.”

“What?” Brian asked not letting go of the blond.

Justin stared at Brian like he was from another world. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. He smiled slowly realizing he had never stopped loving the brunet. “Are you going to leave again?”

“I have to,” Brian informed him. “But…”

“But what?” Justin asked wondering what he was getting himself into.

“This time I’ll say goodbye,” Brian told him.

Justin got on his toes and kissed Brian. They kissed for a few more minutes before they finally came apart.

“Guys” Michael said coming out. “Hey, there you are. Are you going to have breakfast?”

They heard Ted and Emmett talking and then they were standing next to Michael. The three of them looked at Brian and Justin and broke into a smile.

“What?” Brian asked. He wasn’t even touching the blond.

Justin rolled his eyes.

_I don't know about you but I swear on my name they could smell it on me  
I’ve never been too good with secrets, no_

Brian walked down the corridor with a smile in place. He went inside the restroom and found Justin leaning against one of the sinks. He went over to him and arched a brow.

“There is no one here,” Justin whispered and then gave the brunet a wicked smile.

Brian bent his head down and kissed him. They both moaned and quickly walked to one of the stalls. Justin pulled back and shook his head.

“Anyone could come inside,” Justin pointed out. It was a game they played. Always knowing that someone could come inside only made it more interesting.

“Everyone pretty much left already,” Brian assured him and pushed the blond against the closed door. He took his time taking Justin’s clothes off.

“You’re having fun,” Justin muttered as Brian started kissing his neck.

“A lot,” Brian assured him. He turned the blond around and he stuck two fingers inside Justin’s mouth.

Justin coated Brian’s fingers with saliva. When he was done Brian pulled them away and started opening him up. The blond scratched the stall door.

“God,” Brian groaned as he prepared Justin. He was so hard; he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled away and opened his jeans. He pushed them down to the middle of his thighs.

“Fuck me,” Justin groaned and Brian didn’t disappoint him.

Soon enough the room was full with grunts and moans. Two sweat covered bodies moving as one inside the small stall. Brian couldn’t get enough of the blond and Justin felt the same about the brunet.

“I’m so close,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear.

“Me too,” Justin hissed. He grabbed his cock and started to jerk off.

They screamed in unison and then shot their cum; Justin spraying the door and Brian coming deep inside his boyfriend. The brunet pulled away and turned Justin around. He started kissing the blond and pulled his pants up but didn’t tie them up. Brian kissed him for a long time until Justin complained that he was hungry.

“You’re always hungry,” Brian pointed out as he tied his pants up.

Justin laughed as he collected his clothes and then exited the stall.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Brian asked going after him.

Justin put everything on the counter and turned on the water. He grabbed some paper towel and started cleaning himself up.

“You’re such a queen,” Brian said but waited until Justin was done.

Then they left the restroom together and walked down the deserted hallway. When they reached outside Michael, Emmett and Ted were sitting by the steps. The first one to notice them was Michael.

“Hey,” Michael said. “What took you guys so long?”

“I’m tired,” Emmett complained as he got up and grabbed his backpack.

Brian didn’t say anything and kept walking to his car. Justin was right behind him with the guys.

“What is with him?” Ted asked.

“I had to pick something from my locker,” Brian snapped at Ted.

“Right,” Emmett said and giggled.

Ted laughed as well.

“What’s so funny?” Brian asked turning around to look at Emmett and Ted.

They tried to keep serious but there was a smile threatening to come out, even on Michael’s face.

“What?” Brian asked wondering if they had seen him and Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes at them. Something about the way they looked at him and Brian told him that the guys knew but that just couldn’t be possible or so he told himself.

***

“Look at all this mess,” Justin said looking around his new apartment.

“You have too much crap for your own good,” Emmett told him.

Justin laughed. “I do not.”

“You do too,” Ted informed him as he place the heavy box he was carrying on the floor.

Michael came inside with two long speakers. “Justin, do you use all this crap.”

“Hey,” the blond replied trying to sound hurt. “You don’t mean that.”

“I’m hungry,” Emmett said.

“I ordered something,” Justin informed him. “I’ll be down in a minute to help you guys. I need to call the store to tell them they can deliver our bed.”

“Look at him,” Ted joked around as he stood next to Michael. “Our little boy is all grown up and setting home.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Leave me alone,” he said as he grabbed the phone and walked away.

Michael looked around. “I like this place,” he told them. “It’s perfect for them.”

“Yeah,” Emmett agreed. “It’s like a dream come true. They looked so beautiful at the wedding.”

“I know,” Ted agreed as he sat on the sofa which was still covered in plastic. “I got so many pictures.”

“We know,” Michael and Emmett said at the same time.

“I want a set of pictures just for me,” Emmett informed Ted.

“Me too,” Michael said as he sat next to Ted.

They started talking about the wedding and how it all had went.

“What are you guys doing?” Justin asked when he came back. He put the phone back on its cradle. “Is this how you’re going to help us?”

“Pushy, isn’t he?” Michael asked.

“I wouldn’t want him any other way,” Brian said as he kissed Justin on his check.

They looked at each other and smiled.

Michael rolled his eyes. “Someone get the hose.”

Ted and Emmett laughed.

“Shut up,” Brian said to his best friend. He wrapped his arm around Justin’s waist.

“Come on,” Emmett said getting up. “The sooner this is over the better.”

Brian and Justin watched them go before they kissed each other. Justin moaned and wrapped his arms around the taller man.

“So good,” Brian whispered.

“Okay, that’s it,” Justin said pulling away. “We have to work,” he announced and started walking away.

“Come here,” Brian said and pulled the blond to him not letting Justin leave.

“Do you have something in mind?” Justin asked as he pressed himself against his husband.

Brian grinned at the blond. “I have many things in mind when it comes to you.”

Justin kissed him on the jaw. “Do you know I love you?”

Brian nodded. “I feel the same.”

Justin and Brian hugged each other tightly. The blond looked up at Brian with a big smile. “Do you know that I love you more than anything since the beginning?”

Brian smiled and leaned down so he could kiss his husband. “From the moment you and I connected it was so amazing. It was never like that with anyone, ever again.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Justin agreed.

Brian kissed him and they hugged one another. Justin felt at home in Brian’s arms; like nothing could touch him.

“It’s getting cold,” Justin pointed out.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Brian muttered as he held his blond.

_Oh, and together there, in a shroud of frost and mountain air_  
Began to pass through every pane of weathered glass  
And I held you closer… 


End file.
